Icy Revelation
by uoduck
Summary: Part 3 of "Worlds Collide". Oddly enough, Loki doesn't attack them in the next few months. But Harry and Stiles are still busy. Harry/Loki, Derek/Stiles, Steve/Tony/Bucky
1. Chapter 1

AN: Part 3 of "Worlds Collide". I don't own Avengers, Teen Wolf, or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Previously...**

"Loki's escaped again. I just had a visit from my parents," Thor replied.

Harry sighed; every time Loki escaped and inevitability came to fight the Avengers, he hated to fight the guy. He just barely remembered Laufey and his wife birthing Loki and then he had taken one of his newfound routes off of Jötunheim to Midgard to escape. And now...

"Okay, good to know. Thanks."

* * *

One Year Later

"Remind me to thank Skurge for teaming up with Amora when we're done here,"Stiles said dryly, even though the two of them were running around dodging the Enchantress' spells. He had his ever present staff in his hands and as was usual when Stiles was using magic, his tattoos were glowing.

Harry chuckled. "Will do."

So Amora and Skurge had teamed up and taken on the Avengers this afternoon in the middle of New York. At rush hour. In the summer. Harry could feel the sweat on his body and shuddered; he really should have been used to New York's summer heat by now but his frost giant body really couldn't handle the humidity. He cast another cooling spell on himself, one that would semi rapidly cool him off. He sighed in relief then cast a hex aimed at one of AIM's minions who had been trying to sneak up on him. Yep, the Avengers were busy taking down both Skurge and AIM's machines and minions. Stiles and Harry were taking on Amora since she was a witch; her name wasn't the Enchantress for nothing.

Derek was busy keeping the minions from getting too close to both of them; in his alpha form, he was rather intimidating. It was actually quite hilarious when the minions tried to creep up to either Stiles and Harry, avoiding the alpha werewolf and not succeeding at all. It was Derek's job to protect the both of them while the Avengers took the main brunt of the attack.

Harry ducked to avoid a spell that was thrown his way and cast a curse Amora's way. Amora had tried to infiltrate the Avengers mansion yesterday but she hadn't succeeded at all. With both Harry and Stiles around and with their combined runes around the place, she hadn't even been able to enter the mansion. And now, he suspected that she was just going on a rampage because she was offended and pissed about that.

Amora wasn't a taunter like Loki often was so it came as a surprise when Amora suddenly stopped throwing spells towards the two. Harry and Stiles shuffled closer together, exchanging wary looks. Harry watched as Amora turned to smirk at Thor, lifting her chin like she was superior to them all.

"Haven't seen your brother around lately, have you?" Amora ridiculed, sneering at them before dancing away as Thor threw his hammer at her.

"Thor..." Steve trailed off. They all knew that even though Loki was their enemy, he was one of Thor's weak points. If Amora had done something to Thor's brother, shit was going to go down.

"What have you done to my brother?" Thor growled out as Tony and the Hulk came up to them. As Mjolnir came back to Thor, he threw it at Skurge. Skurge was pushed a block away and didn't get up again. The Hulk went to go see about watching over Skurge until SHIELD's agents went to go pick him up.

Clint and Natasha were herding the remaining AIM minions into the SHIELD trucks that would take them away to one of the prisons that SHIELD operated. Derek came up and shifted back to his human form and slipped an arm around Stiles. Coulson was standing next to Clint and Natasha, talking into his comm and glancing at Amora.

Amora leered at them then cast a curse toward Thor. Harry quickly cast a protective shield around all of the avengers then turned to take a couple steps closer to Amora. Thor too walked up to stand alongside Harry and he shot out an arm to keep the god from getting any closer to the witch.

"I would recommend telling Thor what happened to his brother," Harry remarked in a steely undertone. "You are already in both mine and Stiles' target eye."

"So you don't know..." Amora sneered at them then smiled in a not nice way at Thor. "What did the Alfather tell you a year ago?"

Thor raised an eyebrow. "What does how Loki escaping have to do with you?"

Amora cackled and Skurge... Harry never wanted to hear that again. It sounded like laughter but not? Even Derek and Stiles winced at the sound.

"'Escape?' Odin said your brother escaped?!" Amora laughed out loud. "He didn't escape."

"We busted him out," Skurge rumbled out as the Hulk herded him over to one of the more serious SHIELD prison trucks.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tony called over, flying over and hovering over the group. "Busted out, as in to work with you?"

Amora laughed, part brittle laugh and part victorious laugh. "No. What gave you that idea? He turned on us last year. We destroyed the cell he was in and kidnapped him."

"'We'?" Stiles asked, exchanging a worried glance with Harry then Derek.

"Where is he?!" Thor exclaimed, slipping out from behind Harry and marching over to stand in front of Amora. Harry watched as Thor pointed Mjolnir toward Amora in a threatening manner. "What have you done to my brother?!"

"I think she means Doom and Skurge," Harry murmured to Stiles. "Remember those bots that Doom had sent at us last year around July?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I had wondered... Tony, didn't you and Bruce take the Doom bots apart?"

Tony flipped up his face mask and nodded. "Yep. They kind of seemed like they were powered by... magic. And not Doom's magic; I know what his magic looks like by now."

Harry grimaced, a growl starting to build in his throat. "This all adds up to one thing really. That was Loki's magic powering those doombots... And he probably wasn't consenting for that, knowing Loki."

Thor glanced at Tony then back at Amora. "What did you do to my brother?"

"Oh, he's in Jotuneheim now. We grew tired of him," Amora replied a little too easily.

"Tired of him?" Harry repeated, stepping up to Thor's side. "What exactly does that mean?"

"He grew too pliant, too submissive..."

Harry growled and cast a curse right at Amora who yelped then screamed.

* * *

Harry cast a simple hex at the wall in his room and at the same time, created an illusion of himself to stand right next to him. He stared at the clone of himself for a second then banished it. He sighed as his spell burned a spot on the wall. Luckily, his room had the tallest ceiling for personal quarters in the mansion so he could shift into his true form at will. And he did, feeling a sense of wary contentedness come over him at being in his true form.

"Sir, are you going to continue with your tantrum?"

"Jarvis... you know what I am," Harry said. "And where I come from. Laufey was going to make me his son's bodyguard but then Odin stole him away, out of my reach. And then Dumbledore stole me away and deaged me. I still have a grudge against him. I hated being deaged and simply dealing with those stupid and inferior wizards..."

"You said when you told me first, that Laufey had chosen you as his son's betrothed?" Jarvis questioned in his british accent.

"Yeah, well, that was a long time ago and Laufey's dead," Harry mumbled, striding over to the mirror. "I don't know whose taken the throne now. Besides, betrothed and bodyguard mean similar things in our language. "

"Have you been back?"

"Back? You mean back to Jötunheim?" Harry asked, eyes roving over his markings on his body. HIs horns had a little ice on them from his emotional state but that was it. He had learned how to control his body from his mother, his real mother. "Occasionally. Why do you think that there's been no attacks on Midgard from my people after that first one seven years ago?"

There was silence for a minute or so as Harry assumed Jarvis was looking through the internet and other records.

"You are correct," Jarvis answered.

Harry huffed. "I know SHIELD wouldn't want me bringing back a known criminal. It was just a thought."

Harry quickly cast a shield around himself to block the spell that Stiles sent his way. Most of Stiles' magic had a bit of a reddish tint to it, almost like a certain werewolf's eyes. The spell magic petered out against his shield and Harry sent another mild hex toward the druid.

They started to speed up midway through their duel, both of them breathing hard barely ten minutes into their own sparring. They were using a space that they had picked out to use for dueling in the training room. Steve was pounding away at a punching bag on the other side. Natasha was sparring with Clint and Bruce was watching on the sidelines, often commenting or sometimes refereeing their sparring. Derek was also sitting on the sidelines but he was watching Stiles and Harry. Thor had gone to talk to Fury that morning about something and had been away since.

"You're certainly using a lot of energy," Stiles commented, raising an eyebrow as they came to an unspoken halt. "Expecting anything?"

Harry sighed. "I... No. It's just some frustration coming out."

"You wanna talk about it?" Stiles asked, resizing his staff then going over to sit by Derek. Harry followed and sat across from them.

"Well, it's just... Over the past five or so years, Loki has attacked the Avengers a lot of times. I've lost count," Harry remarked. "It just seems odd to-"

"Harry!"

He jumped a little, seeing Stiles smirk at him and feeling the childish urge to stick out his tongue at him. He turned around to see Thor coming down the hallway from the lift. "Yeah, Thor?"

The god of thunder looked curious and oddly hopeful as he strode over to the three of them. Harry stood up and met Thor's eyes.

"I came from meeting with your boss," Thor remarked, seeming to study him.

"I heard. What did you talk to Fury about?" Harry asked.

Thor raised an eyebrow, looking very much like his brother right then and there with his expression. "He said, that if I wanted to rescue my brother, you would be the person to go to. What did he mean by that?"

Harry groaned but inwardly he started to hope. "Oh, uh. But, 'rescue?'"

"Yes, from what Amora said, he has been treated very ill," Thor replied with a hint of a growl. "I cannot stand for that."

"What would you do with him once, if, we rescued him?" Harry asked, seeing the rest of the Avengers turn to glance at them.

"I was hoping... Captain, may I call a team meeting?" Thor enquired, looking over at Steve.

Steve nodded. "Of course. Let's go to the meeting room then."

* * *

Harry stood in one of the corners of the room, observing the Avengers talk. Some of it was loud, most of it was at an inside voice. Thor had led with asking them if they would be okay if Loki spent time here to heal after they rescued him.

"Harry, why did Fury say to come talk to you?" Thor asked, talking over the others.

Harry sighed and glanced around the room. "If I'm to show you why, you guys have to promise not to get mad."

"Mad?" Steve repeated. "Why would we get mad?"

"For starters, I'm not human," Harry replied, looking around the room. Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Stiles and Derek all stilled and watched him.

"Not human?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "And secondly, I'm of the species that you," he pointed at Thor, "guys usually have issues with."

"Me?" Thor asked, taken aback.

"No, of course you don't have issues with me. I mean..." Harry closed his eyes and brought up his true form and letting his shields down. He felt the change come over him, horns grew and he grew a couple feet taller and his whole body changed color and his eyes turned red and glowed a little. He heard gasps from everyone and a couple of people took unconscious steps backward. Harry opened his eyes and saw that Derek's eyes had turned red and he had moved Stiles behind him.

"You're... a Frost Giant," Bruce spoke finally in a quiet voice.

Harry nodded. "Yep, I'm a Frost Giant."

He saw Thor tighten his grip on Mjolnir then drop the hammer. Harry winced at the dip it created in the floor.

"How... what..." Thor spoke, his eyes widening.

Harry grinned and sighed. "It's a long story."

"Tony... no," Steve uttered quietly, pulling Tony back.

Harry turned to look at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

"What?! Can I touch?" Tony replied with a sheepish look. "For science?"

"Uh, just a minute," Harry said, closing his eyes for a second and tweaking the inner magic within his body. "Okay, you can come closer."

Stiles, Tony and Thor came closer. Clint was fingering his bow, Natasha was staring at him with wide eyes and Derek was eying him with a certain keen gaze, like if Harry made any wrong moves, there would be an enraged alpha werewolf in the room in a few seconds.

"Harry?" Thor asked a little astounded.

Harry watched as Stiles hesitantly touched one of his horns and Tony touched his arm without any hesitancy.

"Yeah, Thor?"

"I had thought that touching a frost giant would result in frost bite," Thor tentatively said without any of his usual energy. He looked thoughtful but more disbelieving than not.

"I've had actual training where Loki has not," Harry remarked. "I spent 100 years with my mother and father before I came to Midgard. If you're asking why Loki can't do it, that's your answer. Odin took him before he grew up."

Thor nodded thoughtfully.

"Why did you decide to come to Midgard, as you call it?" Steve asked, coming forward to stand with Thor.

"Jötunheim was a bit too violent for me," Harry replied a bit sheepishly. "I know you think frost giants are all these violent, monstrous beings but not all of us are. Well, most of us are, in truth. But I suppose Loki and Laufey kind of gave us a bad reputation."

"'Bad reputation?'" Stiles repeated, snickering.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Come off it. However, my den mates thought I was odd too."

"Your den mates?" Bruce asked curiously, pulling a tablet out from somewhere. "Mind if I take a photo of you?"

Harry hesitantly nodded. "Sure. Just don't distribute it anywhere. Fury would kill me if a photo of me got out to the public. Gleefully."

Harry watched as Tony backed up to stand alongside Bruce and Steve, slightly leaning into the captain.

"Who else knows?" Thor asked finally.

Harry chuckled. "Well, now you guys, Allison Argent and Jarvis."

"Jarvis?! You know?" Tony exclaimed, glancing up at the ceiling for a second then turning back to Harry.

"Allison? Allison knows?" Stiles repeated.

"Yes. Nickolas made me promise not to tell anyone," Jarvis replied steadily.

"Nickolas?"

"That's my true name," Harry replied, glancing at Bruce as he took a photo.

"So, how did you come to be all, you know, a SHIELD agent?" Stiles asked, having backed up too.

"It's a long story," Harry said. "And it's nearing dinner time too."

"So that's why you eat a lot," Tony commented. "You're a frost giant."

"Yeah, it takes a lot to keep this body happy," Harry replied, changing back to his human form and growing smaller. "That is why Fury said to come to me for help, Thor."


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys sure about bringing Loki here?" Harry questioned as they stood in front of his secret portal. "Well, I mean, to the mansion."

Thor stared at him and nodded, hope and trust in his eyes. "Your director was informed of everything. He was hesitant at first but then said you would look after my brother."

Harry nodded distractedly. They were in Alaska, near the foothills of the Alaska Ranges as that's where the secret way between Midgard and Jötunheim was. More specifically, a mile or two away from Mount McKinley. Thor, Tony, Steve, Bruce and Stiles were standing behind him and the quinjet that they had arrived in was a few feet away. Harry had actually had the foresight to request that they bring an updated quinjet with a medical bed. The possibility that Loki was going to be on Jötunheim, uninjured and walking around was very slim.

"This might take a while," Harry said. "I don't know what the situation is and I haven't been back in a while."

Thor walked up to stand alongside him, turning to him. "We will wait. Bring my brother back safely."

"Safely?" Stiles repeated, looking between Thor and Harry. "From what Amora said, it doesn't sound like it'll be with an uninjured guy. Frosty here also said the same."

Harry turned to stare at Stiles and so did Tony and Steve.

"Frosty?" Harry repeated.

Stiles grinned.

"Hey," Tony exclaimed, mouth turning into a frown. "I was totally going to give him that as a nickname. In fact, I called dibs on it."

Harry could see Steve and Bruce exchanging some money and snickered. "You two bet on whoever would be the first to give me a nickname?"

Stiles and Tony turned to look Steve and Bruce, both obviously pouting.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled up his shift, feeling the wind start to grow in power. He was barefoot in the snow and he had received odd looks for pulling his shoes off right before he stepped off the quinjet. The change came quicker this time, as he was in a cooler temperature and in snow. He felt his body grow taller, his horns grew out of his head, curving a little. His eyes turned red, flashing a little. Harry sighed when the change finished, always pleased to be in his original form.

He could feel everyone's stares; they still hadn't really gotten used to the fact that he was a Frost Giant.

"Okay, I'll be back," Harry remarked. "Hopefully within a couple hours."

"Good thing I brought cards then," Stiles murmured.

Harry stepped through the portal and felt it close behind him. Ideally, it would have stayed open for him but he didn't want any other Jötun to discover it. He surveyed the icy realm of Jötunheim, or at least, what he could see of it. He had appeared three miles away from his home village but since his Jötun parents were already dead, he had no particular interest in it. He didn't know if his siblings were still alive or not either; their society was not a particularly nice one.

He took a deep breath and cast a location spell, drawing on the remembrance of what Loki's magic felt like to him. He also made sure that his cloak(not the invisibility cloak) was still in his pack, along with emergency potions that would tend to the most dire of wounds. Then as his magic finally found what it was looking for, he set off. He flinched when the locating spell came back to him; all it had found was a tiny, minute flicker of magic, not what Loki's magic usually consisted of. But it was indeed Loki; none of the other Frost Giants had magic this... unique. He imagined it to be half inherited Jotun magic and half magic that was taught by the queen of Asgard. He also remembered feeling it before Odin had taken the little prince back to their realm.

He passed the occasional frost beast on his way to what was the nearest... Harry startled when he realized that the spell was taking him to what used to be Laufey's palace.

"Loki... my prince, hold on," Harry muttered under his breath and sped up, taking large steps through the snow and ice. He didn't know who the current king was but he feared it was someone either worse than Laufey or one of the former king's rivals. And that would make this situation worse than it already was.

* * *

Harry stopped at the start of the ice road that would lead him to the palace and stared. There were a lot of other Giants walking or running down it, not even paying attention to him. Though when they realized that it was him, there would likely be a lot of fuss. Possibly not of the good kind but hopefully, he could get out of here without trouble. Thor had said that they could deal with whatever Jötuns came their way but... Well, that depended on how many he pissed off.

If the situation was what he thought it was, the others probably would not appreciate him stealing away Laufey's runt. His kind could hold a grudge for a long time; there were even legends of one Jötun who held a grudge for her entire life.

"Nikolaus!"

Harry winced, dropped his head for a second then took on the mantle of a 'proper' frost giant. He made sure no ice would creep up his horns(that was a blatant show of anxiety and he didn't want anyone thinking he was stressed about something).

He vaguely recognized the Jötun that was coming near him. Birgir, maybe?

"Niko, I certainly have not seen you in a long time," Birgir growled at him.

"Birgir, I was busy," Harry remarked, studying his sometime friend. Perhaps... "Who is the current king? I know that Laufey was killed by the traitor."

Birgir stared at him then laughed. "That is a long time to be busy. You missed Dagur's king ceremony."

Harry winced internally. So it was Laufey's rival. This was bad. "What else have I missed?"

"King Dagur will want to see you," Birgir replied. "You are the best one at magics. Well, other than Loki."

"Why would the king want to see me? I was King Laufey's best guard," Harry questioned, letting at least a little ice climb up his horns.

Birigr wrinkled his nose. "The sorceress Amora and her pack dropped off Laufey's runt."

"Oh..." Harry grinned, trying his best to make it seem like it wasn't forced. "I'd like to see that."

Birgir leered. "King Dagur has been letting anyone into the cell to do anything they want. It's been the most fun I've had in a long time."

Strike Birgir's name off his friend list. Granted, no one else knew that Laufey had made Harry his smaller son's bodyguard but still. Though, maybe he had grown emotionally and mentally, having spent some time with the Midgardians. Though, he had thoroughly enjoyed spending time in Slytherin House at his time in the mortal's school. But he took promises very seriously, especially promises made to a king.

"Well, I'd like to meet our new king," Harry finally responded. "Would you show me to him?"

Birgir smiled. "Yes, I could do that. My bonded partner is off fighting another tribe at the moment so."

"Lead the way," Harry answered, mentally deciding that after he rescued Loki, he wasn't ever coming back. He enjoyed fighting with the Avengers much more. Plus, they were oftentimes amusing and not in the bloody way.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm busy with midterms at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry cautiously followed his now former friend up the icy road to the home of the king. He observed the various other giants sparring around him and the ones that took notice of him. It was looking less and less like he would get away from here without causing a battle or mayhem. The frost giants here that were noticing him had a strange look in their eyes, one that appeared far more suspicious then he had realized at first.

A couple were even coming up to them and flanking him. Some went to walk alongside his 'friend' and started to chat with him in their language.

Harry sighed inwardly; this was probably a trap. He really should have known better to walk in here without a charm on for cloaking his presence. But maybe this was better. Family didn't have to be blood, after all. His family was the group of men and women he fought with on a daily basis, had meals with, had movie nights with. His family was the druid he had come to meet and the pack of werewolves that came with him.

So he may have mellowed out throughout the years of being human and hiding his own identity.

_It's decided. I will close off the portal to J__ö__tunheim __in Midgard__ permanently after I rescue my prince._

Harry had a slight urge to just blast everyone to pieces, run in, scoop Loki up then take off and be done with them then and there. But he was admittedly a little curious about the new king. Maybe he could... No, they were still his species; he wouldn't give any information to Thor. He still didn't really trust any Asgardian, well anyone other than Thor.

* * *

As the doors to the castle closed behind them, Harry glanced at them briefly and steadied himself and turned around. There were even more frost giants in here but they were all milling around, like they weren't waiting for one of the last members of King Laufey's reign to come in.

"Nikolaus, it's good to finally see you here."

Harry snorted, feeling ice slither up his horns. His eyes grew a little redder as he heard his two 'bodyguards' close the distance between them. One of them put a hand on Harry's shoulder, restricting his movements as the Jötun king stood up from his throne. There were many pillars of ice around the throne room but then again, the whole building was made from ice.

"My king, it is good to know that you are keeping the runt in place," Harry commented, inwardly wincing. "I had not known that our people had elected a new one after all."

King Dagur stared at him appraisingly for a few minutes then snorted. "Guards."

Harry felt daggers of ice come up to his back, one at his neck. "Well, this escalated quickly."

The king sneered at him then signaled to the guards. "Take him to the dungeons. Throw him in with the runt."

Harry would have said something in defense of the aforementioned runt but he figured it wasn't the time. Plus, they were just playing into his hands; he didn't know his way around here after all. So he allowed the guards to take him down to the dungeons, straight to Loki. He wondered though at why nobody tried to frisk him or really, why they didn't just kill him on the spot.

He could smell the blood all the way from the entrance to the dungeons. And also the tell tale scent of Asgardian flesh, which was rather odd. He would have thought that Loki would have let down his glamours by now but when his jailors took him down and threw him into the cell next to the his prince, he winced.

Loki was definitely not conscious by the looks of it. He was chained to the icy ground, both dried blood and fresh blood in a pool around him and underneath him. There were gashes all over his naked body, bruises in various states of color, ribs that stood out and the list went on. His hair was sticking together, blood coating the different strands of black hair. Harry was glad that when he himself was in his true form, his stomach was much sturdier. If he was human right now, he would have already puked on the ground.

The worst injury by far though was Loki's lips, which were sewed shut with thick wire. It was similar in appearance to barbed wire but luckily, it didn't have barbs sticking out of it. Loki's magic was also close to dying, only a little spark left from whatever Amora and her minions did.

Harry was too focused on Loki to even realize that he had let out a growl. He watched as Loki started to twitch, letting out what could have been a whimper if his vocal cords hadn't been abused. The prince still wasn't awake; he was just responding to the deep growl from a frost giant. But a second later, Loki's breathing began to pick up, shallow and fast.

Harry glanced around the dungeons, at least the parts he could see. There were three guards in the hallway but it was nothing that he couldn't handle himself. Hell, even if he was going to have to carry Loki, it wouldn't be a big deal. And he was going to have to carry to the other man; both his legs were lying in awkward positions that suggested they were broken and had been broken a few times in the past.

Harry sighed, glanced at the icy pillars that formed the bars that separated their cells, stood up and walked over to them. He was lucky enough to not have been chained to something but then again, that wouldn't have stopped him. He held out his hands to touch them and used some of his inherent magic to get them to melt.

It took a few minutes, having to stop once to lay on the ground to fool one of his jailors, but he finally was able to step through into Loki's cell. Now that he was this close to the prince, he reached down to his waist and picked off the small pack that he had brought along with him. It had been charmed to act like one of the Midgardian lizards, to change color to fit the color of his Jӧtun body.

He stepped closer to Loki and crouched before him at his feet, looking him over. Harry would have to either stop on the way back to patch up the more pressing wounds or apparate back to the portal. However, since apparition was found to be hard on an injured person's body, he wasn't going to risk it. He slowly drew out the cloak that Thor had given him; they had both thought that it would get Loki to at least come with him. Loki certainly wasn't going to recognize him in his frost giant body so they had figured that it would be something familiar and warm.

"Loki?"

Loki started, twitching becoming slight tremors which grew into shuddering. He opened his beautiful green eyes abruptly and turned toward Harry's voice, only to try to shuffle backwards. The chains stopped him from going too far, jerking him to a hard stop.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," Harry murmured, staying where he was and dropping his shoulders in an attempt to appear smaller. "I'm here to get you out. You know, home?"

Another low, fearful whimper came from Loki's throat then he started to cough. But as his mouth was sewed shut, it came out all garbled.

"Breath through your nose," Harry whispered. "Slowly. And by home, I meant Midgard. Not Asgard. Thor is waiting for you. I don't know why you haven't dropped your Asgardian form."

Harry kept talking quietly for a couple minutes, allowing Loki to calm down a little. "Anyway, the Avengers have decided to let you stay in their home to heal."

Loki raised an eyebrow at him as Harry started to crawl closer towards him. "You remember the wizard that you fought with occasionally a few years ago?"

Harry stared at Loki for a minute before turning to examine the chains. They were rudimentary chains and cuffs that were magic dampening but that was all they did. So Harry just placed a hand on them and let his ice magic 'burn' through them, only stopping when he reached the rubbed raw skin of Loki's ankles.

"Yeah, that was kind of me," Harry continued conversationally. "Little, tiny Midgardian sorcerer actually is a Jӧtun. Yep. I'll tell you the full story later though. Let's just get you out of here, hmm?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on," Harry murmured, toning down the coldness of his blue skin in order to slip an arm under Loki's neck and under his waist. With Loki still holding onto the Aesir glamour, he was cold and would stay cold until they got out of Jötunheim. He slowly stood up, scooping Loki into his arms and floating the cape to land around the other man. He also summoned the blanket and towels that he had put in his pack and lowered them around Loki, offering at least a little warmth. Loki shuddered as he was lifted, winced a little and passed out, going limp in Harry's arms.

Harry sighed and glanced into the icy hallway. There were no guards out there just yet but... He glanced down at Loki. His prince didn't have long if Harry didn't get his wounds patched up quickly enough. And there were no anti-apparition wards to speak of around here. Those spells were too advanced for Frost Giants, mostly used by Midgardian wizards.

Harry muttered something in the Jötun language then apparated, taking the risk.

* * *

They landed right outside of the portal where... Harry stiffened when he saw multiple giants around it. Thor was fighting a few at the same time while Steve and Tony were fighting back to back. Stiles was casting spells with his staff, holding one frost giant back. Bruce had changed into the Hulk and was taking on five frost giants at the same time.

Loki whimpered in his arms and Harry winced. He needed to get to the quinjet, where the medical bed was. And he couldn't fight with Loki in his arms. But he could transfer his prince to one arm and cast wandless magic. Harry did exactly that and cast a giant blasting charm over toward the three other frost giants.

The giants all were pushed back and they were distracted enough for Thor to finish them off.

"Harry, you're back. How is my brother?" Thor called over when the fighting was done.

"Not good," Harry replied, striding over to the jet and gently lowering Loki onto the medical bed. Once Loki was settled, Harry dropped his normal form and flowed back into human shape. "We need to get going. Loki's in bad shape and this cold weather isn't doing him any favors. Bruce, change back NOW."

The Hulk roared but began to shift back, hearing the urgency in Harry's voice. Thor, Stiles, Tony, Steve and Bruce all ran back into the quinjet and sat down in their spots. Thor sat down in the pilot's seat and got the jet into the air.

"Do you need help?" Stiles asked, coming over to stand alongside Harry.

"Would you mind?" Harry questioned, nudging the blankets off of Loki to determine what the most grievous of injuries was. He settled on tending to Loki's mouth first, moving up to the other man's face and placing a gentle hand on Loki's chin. Loki's black hair was matted with blood, some dried and some relatively fresh. It was also long, long enough to reach to Loki's upper back. Every part of the prince was marked, slashes and cuts spread out over his body. Some were infected while some were fresh, maybe inflicted a few hours before Harry had gotten there.

"Nope. We can join our magic together even," Stiles remarked, drawing his staff out again and closing his eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Stiles wrinkle his nose. "These injuries... It looks like..."

"Like other frost giants got their teeth in him?" Harry muttered.

"Uh... I wasn't going to say that but yeah," Stiles answered, a reddish tinge of magic flowing from him and covering some of the cuts. Harry raised an eyebrow at that but shrugged. Harry had taught Stiles how to heal a few months ago and Stiles had surprisingly been able to draw on the pack magic too, along with his own. They had figured that it was due to him being the mate of an alpha werewolf.

Harry sighed, pulling on his own magic and guiding it around Loki's face and mouth. The stitches were made from some thick, sturdy leather that was threaded through with a kind of chain. It was an ugly sight even for him, when he had long been used to violence and brutality growing up on Jötunheim.

Loki moaned quietly, fingers shaping into claws.

"Shh. You're okay. You're safe," Harry murmured, using his magic to gently pull out the stitches. Blood flowed from the wounds as the stitches came out and Harry pulled a clean cloth out of the medical kit and brought it up to catch the blood. "They probably... Jötun trials are vicious occasionally. They usually end bloody. Loki, hopefully, tried to defend himself."

"Hopefully?" Thor asked, guiding the quinjet over Canada and back to New York City. "You think he did not."

"It depends."

"On what?" Steve questioned, eyes on Loki as Stiles and Harry healed him.

"On what condition Amora and Skurge left him in before they dropped him off."

* * *

As soon as they reached the mansion, Harry slowly pulled his magic out. Loki wasn't nearly finished healing but he would have to finish the rest when Loki was settled in bed. Stiles stepped back a pace or two and swayed a little, having used a lot of magic in the past few hours.

When the ramp descended, Harry gently scooped Loki up and turned to Stiles. "You probably shouldn't use anymore for a few hours. You're exhausted."

Stiles frowned, skin pale and eyes drooping tiredly. "He's not done healing though."

Harry studied Stiles then glanced over at Steve, pointedly returning to look at Stiles. Steve raised an eyebrow, turned to look at Stiles before nodding at Harry and taking off down the ramp to go get Derek.

Stiles slowly turned to watch Steve leave before starting out of the quinjet too. "Where'd Cap go?"

Harry smiled and just before Stiles fell, Bruce came over to hold the younger man up.

"Bruce... what...?"

Bruce chuckled. "Stiles, you overexerted yourself. You're close to passing out."

"Stiles?"

Harry turned to see that Steve had come back with Derek, who was hastening up the ramp. Bucky was also standing next to Steve, murmuring something, before looking over at Tony.

"I'll take Loki over to the small infirmary we have," Harry said, turning to look at Thor. "You can come if you want to."

Thor stared at Harry before looking down at his brother. Loki was shaking in Harry's arms, shivering growing into shuddering. It was like... Harry sighed and cast a warming charm over his prince, hoping that it would help some. If not... Harry could call for a certain bird to come and sing while Harry worked.

"I need to inform my parents of Loki's condition," Thor explained.

Harry raised an eyebrow, watching Derek pull Stiles out of the quinjet and out of the hangar. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Wouldn't they want him to go back to prison after he's healed?"

Thor sighed. "He will need to go back to prison anyway, I'm afraid. That's what Odin said when I told them that you would take care of him."

Harry narrowed his eyes, feeling Steve, Bucky and Tony watching them. "Putting aside the fact that I'm naturally biased against your father, don't you think Loki's suffered enough? He was tortured for who knows how long and he was barely alive when I found him."

Thor frowned. "I will talk with Odin again later. What was your relationship with my brother before he was taken by Odin?"

"I was suppose to be his bodyguard," Harry remarked, glaring at Thor briefly before relaxing and pulling Loki even closer to him. "Before your father stole him."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Bodyguard?"

"You guys don't know much about frost giant culture, do you?" Harry questioned, gesturing for Thor to follow him.

"No, we do not."

They walked out of the hangar and strode into the lift that would take them to the floor with the infirmary.

"Laufey, Loki's father, bade me to protect his son," Harry explained, as they briefly stood in the elevator then exited. "We live long lives and for me, well it's a little complicated, but I've lived longer than most Giants. I took the order very seriously, watching after the little one."

"Why?" Thor asked, pushing open the door for Harry. "My father told me that Loki was born to die on that rock. Laufey had abandoned him."

Harry snorted, laying Loki on the soft bed that acted as their hospital bed. "Odin may have thought that. Loki was a mischievous little giant when he was a toddler. Laufey had plans for him though."

Harry cast a cleaning charm on his hands before placing them on Loki's body. Some of the more mortal wounds had yet to be tended to so he pulled on his magic again and guided it over Loki's wounds.

Loki whimpered again and began to writhe on the bed, shuddering violently and trying to get away from Harry. Thor winced and went over to try to help hold his brother down but Harry signaled him off. "The less hands on him, the better. At least for right now. He won't even be able to tell that you're his brother."

Thor nodded and drew away.

"Loki," Harry started, talking quietly. "You're safe here. You're not in Jötunheim anymore."

At those words, Loki began to tremble even more. His eyes were flickering behind his eyelids and his skin lost all the color it had gained in the last hour. Harry ran a gentle hand through Loki's hair, hoping that would calm him. He used a little magic to clean the dirty strands of hair as his fingers went.

Loki seemed to calm a little at that but didn't stop trembling.

"Why is he..." Thor trailed off, looking at Loki sadly.

"Fawkes!" Harry murmured, knowing the bird would hear it.

Thor started and turned around to see a magnificent bird standing on the counter by the wall. It was black, with icy white spots all over the bird. There was also some light blue specks in the bird's feathers. However, Thor did not know what kind of bird it was.

"Phoenix," Harry explained, holding out an arm. The bird took off and alighted on Harry's shoulder and started to sing.

The song that the bird sang was soothing and almost dreamlike. Thor watched as Loki's breathing started to even out from its heavy rhythm and the shudders stopped. He saw Harry sigh in relief at having a calm patient. The bird nuzzled into Harry's cheek and continued to hum its beautiful song.

Thor raised an eyebrow, knowing there was a great deal of information that he did not know about this man. "You said... Laufey had plans for his son?"

"Hmm, yes I did," Harry said, magic flowing around him and floating over to hover over Loki's sleeping body.

Thor stared patiently at Harry.

"Oh. Loki is suppose to be the ruler of Jötunheim," Harry explained. "First ruler with magic."


End file.
